Lazarus
by HardBoiled
Summary: What if instead of giving Lucien's serum to Marcel, Vincent manages to give it to Camille before she dies. How will the Mikaelsons react when she returns quite possibly as the Beast prophesied to destroy them all?
1. Chapter 1

Vincent Griffith had never felt so helpless before in his life. He's been possessed by the spirit of a dead Original Vampire named Finn who controlled his body for months before being exorcised, his wife Eva Sinclair had murdered children for their magic and Vincent was forced to side against her to save innocent lives, the Ancestors had forcibly taken control of his body and used him to help turned Lucien Castle into a super monster. Vincent had suffered through so many terrible things in his life and yet this was quite possibly the worst of all.

Camille O'Connell was upstairs in the Mikaelsons Compound dying from werewolf venom. Lucien had bitten her last night and now Camille's life was slowly slipping away minute by minute. Normally werewolf venom wouldn't be a problem as Niklaus Mikaelson's blood could cure someone of the infliction but Lucien's venom was unique. Not only was the vampire stronger than any supernatural being Vincent had ever seen, Lucien's bite could kill even an Original and there was seemingly no cure. Davina had confronted Lucien and tried to take his blood hoping it could cure Camille but Lucien said that there was no cure for his bite. He could be lying but the fact that he didn't care if they took his blood probably meant it would do no good.

Vincent had spent the past few hours trying to come up with a cure for Camille with Freya but to no avail. Klaus's blood didn't work, Hope's blood didn't work, and no amount of mystical ointments had any real effect. They were out of options and Camille refused to allow them to transfer her spirit into another body. She didn't want to inflict such a fate upon whoever she would be transferred into.

It was that kind of decision that Vincent believed that Camille wasn't corrupted when she became a vampire. She stumbled early on but her innocence and kindness was still inside her. And that's why Vincent couldn't let her to die. He would not allow such a good person and a good friend to suffer such a terrible fate. The fact that so many people, several of whom hated each other, had come together to find a way to save her said something about the young vampire. The Originals, Marcellus Gerard, Davina Claire, Hayley Kenner, and even Vincent were all trying their hardest to save her and now that it was hopeless, they wanted to say goodbye.

Klaus was upstairs in Camille's room, putting them both in a sort of dream so she wouldn't suffer. For once Vincent was actually thankful to the sadistic Original Hybrid. He knew Camille had feelings for him but he never really understood why. They were polar opposites of one another but Vincent understood why Klaus cared for her. Camille had a way of bringing out the good in everyone, even someone like an Original who slaughtered and killed everyone in his path. Klaus had changed so much since he'd been a part of her life. The same could be said about everyone.

Vincent swore he was going to make Lucien pay for what he did. The monster thought he could kill the Originals and turn his psychotic girlfriend Aurora into the same beast he was. Only Camille and Hayley managed to stop her and now she was currently being drained of her blood to remove the serum she drank that would have turned her into a super vampire. Unfortunately, you had to die with it in your serum so now Aurora was nothing more than a desiccated husk. Not really dead but not really alive either.

The drained blood was being held in bowl soon to be disposed of shortly but once Aurora's blood finished draining, Vincent knew he had a solution. He wasn't certain he'd be able to finish in time but he somehow managed to do it. Now there was only one thing left to do and the Mikaelsons would have never approved of it. They were always terrified by anyone that was capable of destroying them or possessing something that could kill them. What's worse was that the Ancestors seemed linked to Lucien, dispelling magic that could potentially harm him. If Camille was turned into a super vampire like him, what if the Ancestors would then be linked to her and somehow able to manipulate her into killing her friends?

Yet this was the only way to save Camille's life and find a way to stop Lucien. Vincent was going to take Aurora's blood and feed it to Camille. He didn't have much time. It took hours to drain the psychotic vampire and the truth was he had no idea if this stuff would actually work. Lucien's venom might somehow negate the serum but Camille was out of options.

Making sure no one noticed, Vincent gathered up the blood and put it into a small plastic capsule. He moved quickly as he mixed in some herbs that changed the color to a yellowish tan. That would at least fool everyone into thinking it was just some desperate last ditch effort. Vincent headed upstairs to the bedroom where a sleepy Camille was covered up with blankets, her face starting to unnaturally pale. She didn't have much time left. Klaus was seated next to her, his head slumped as he was entering Camille's dream to manipulate it into something pleasant.

Elijah, Marcel, Hayley, and Freya all stood around the bed silently say their farewells. The four turned to Vincent as he entered. "I want to try something. It won't save her but it might slow down the venom. Give her a few more minutes," he explained.

The four exchanged looks but all nodded. Vincent headed over to a medical bag seat next to the bed and pulled out a syringe. He needed to get this stuff into Camille's system as quickly as possible and this was the best way. After sucking out the blood from the bottle, he injected it into one of Camille's jugular veins. Now all he could do now was wait and pray. He wasn't going to pray to the Ancestors, the whole lot of them can go to Hell. He was praying to a higher power to please intervene. Because if anyone deserved it, Camille did.

* * *

It was a perfect day. The sun hung above without a cloud in the sky. The air was comfortably warm, not hot or humid. New Orleans was brisling with activity as people went about their business. Klaus once promised he would spend a perfect afternoon with her at a corner café and he was true to his word. It might be an illusion but it was one you could forget the troubles of the real world and just be happy.

Camille appreciated it. Her time on this Earth was growing shorter by the minute but she was able to forget about it as she spent hours with Klaus within this dream world. They walked through the streets hand in hand, listening to the music played by street musicians and stopping to admire pieces of street art. Then Klaus changed the dream and they visited Venice and riding a gondola through the Grand Canal. Then they walked the Great Wall of China followed by climbing to the top of the Great Pyramid of Giza. All the places Camille wanted to visit, Klaus could conjure them before her eyes and he was there alongside her as she experienced every wonder this world had to offer. It truly was a perfect day.

Day turned to night as the dream changed back to New Orleans. They stood on a gallery square watching a painter draw a morbid picture of a face.

"The painter, the music, the crowd…this is the night we met," Camille realized. "You remember every detail. I must have made an impression."

"You know very well you did," smiled Klaus.

"We talked about the artist controlling his demons. Do you think he ever did?" asked Camille.

"Some demons will not be tamed," commented Klaus.

"We just do the best we can…and never give up," remarked Camille.

She suddenly felt a little light headed and with moments was having trouble standing. "I'm feeling tired," Camille moaned.

"Camille?" Klaus gasped as he quickly grabbed her by the arm, steadying her.

Camille grabbed onto Klaus's shoulders to help herself stay on her feet. Looking into Klaus's concerned eyes made her say something she should have said a long time ago. "It's funny even though we're so different. I feel like I've always known you. Maybe it's because I've been in your mind or maybe that's just how you know you love someone," she said.

"I do love you know?" Klaus said, almost in tears.

That's when it finally hit Camille. She knew she was going to die but it didn't seem real to her. She had felt fine up until now and it was easier to just not accept the inevitable. Deep down, Camille believed Klaus would figure out something and they'd do everything they promised each other in here. But when Klaus said he loved her, that's when she truly realized that there was nothing he could do to save her. She was going to die.

"I thought you were going to tell me that tomorrow? I really don't have a tomorrow do I?" Camille said, the fear of what was to come threatening to overwhelm her. She couldn't stand to let anyone see her like this. Someone about to break down into tears like this.

"The noise, the people…will you make it go away?" Camille asked as tears started to fill up in her eyes. Klaus made the illusions of people vanish as the gallery square became empty and silent. Then the lights all began to flicker. This was it and Camille knew it.

"Your heart is slowing but it still beats." Klaus told her. "You're fighting because you want to live."

"I wanted to be brave," cried Camille. "I wanted to handle this with dignity but I can't. I don't wanna go. I'm so scared."

"I'm here," Klaus assured her.

"So much for the brave bartender huh? When I said I was ready to die, I was full of it. I just wish I had done more than to serve a few drinks and fail completely as your therapist," Camille whimpered.

"Don't you think for a moment that you failed me," snapped Klaus who quickly calmed himself down. Camille might be afraid to die but he was afraid of loss. Klaus never handled it very well. He always wanted to be in control of everything but death was the one thing that no one could control. Camille knew her death would devastate him and she wished she could take that pain to the grave with her to spare him.

"You stayed my hand and quelled my rage. You inspired goodness in me and unlike the other souls I've encounter and forgotten in the long march of time…I will carry you with me," whispered Klaus, breaking down into tears.

"I guess that makes me immortal," Camille quipped as she started having trouble breathing. Her legs gave out but thankfully Klaus managed to slow her fall and gently set her on a nearby fountain.

"Just stay a little longer?" pleaded Klaus.

"Do you remember the bible verse on John's headstone?" asked Camille, hoping to just have enough time to say one last thing.

"The light shines in the darkness and the darkness has not overcome it," Klaus remembered.

"I was never naïve enough to think that I was your light. But there is light in you. All that anger, the cycle of abuse that Mikael began, you can end it. You have to so you can be the light for your little girl. For Hope," Camille whispered. With those words, she ended her struggles to remain and allowed the darkness to take her.

* * *

Everyone in the room watched as Camille's skin turned pale with her veins turning black. Klaus awoke from his trance and immediately grabbed Camille's arm, burying his head into the bed to silently cry. Tears filled up Hayley's eyes, Marcel staggered back as if hit in the chest, Freya was holding back tears, and Elijah just stared at Camille and Klaus not saying a word. Vincent was almost crying as well despite knowing what he did. The problem was he didn't know if the serum would even work. Camille could truly be dead and that was enough to bring tears to Vincent's eyes.

It seemed like forever before Elijah finally stepped forward and touched Klaus's shoulder. "Brother," he whispered.

Klaus said nothing and didn't respond at all to his brother's touch. He was completely lost in grief and for the first time Vincent finally felt compassion for the hybrid. After everything Niklaus had done, that was not an easy thing to admit. To lose someone who brought out the best in you when the world brought out the worst was a fate Vincent wished upon no one. Klaus slowly lifted up his head, his face covered in tears. He looked like he was about to say something but no words came out of his mouth.

Camille's body suddenly sat up, letting loose a gasp for air that broke the silence of the room and frightened everyone in it. Klaus fell out of his chair stunned. Everyone staggered back, unable to believe what they were seeing. Even Vincent couldn't believe it and yet he understood what was happening. Camille was alive.

She glanced around confused. Then the irises on her eyes turned bright red as a pair of double fangs grew on her upper and lower jaws. Dark veins stretched around her entire face. Camille had become the same creature as Lucien. Camille had become the Beast.

(Okay I probably shouldn't have published this considering all the other stories I have going but this idea refused to stay inside my brain and having no impulse control, here is the first chapter. Hope you liked it…OF COURSE YOU LIKED IT! CAMILLE DIDN'T DIE IN THIS! Please review.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha…what happened?" gasped Camille, nearly hyperventilating. She remembered the darkness enveloping her as she said her final words to Klaus, clinging on long enough to try and convince him to not end up like Mikael. That should have been it. The next thing Camille expected was to wake up in some mystical afterlife alongside her brother Sean and uncle Kieran or for her consciousness to cease into oblivion. And yet here she was back in the bed Klaus had placed her in hours earlier while she was dying surrounded by her friends who were completely stunned to see her alive.

"Camille," whispered Klaus. He had stumbled to the floor after being startled by Camille's sudden rise from the grave and now he slowly got to his feet.

"Is this…real?" Camille asked, not sure if she was actually alive or this was some kind of strange afterlife.

Klaus approached her and cupped her face with his hands. The two stared into each other's eyes and in that moment, Camille knew she was still alive. He suddenly lunged forward and embraced her. Camille started laughing tearfully as she returned it. "I thought I lost you," Klaus whispered.

Camille was staring directly at the hybrid's neck and suddenly had a strange taste for blood. She knew something was wrong and tried to avert her eyes away from one of Klaus's veins but couldn't. It almost felt like the blood lust she felt when she was in transition the first time. Camille managed to control it over time but this was much stronger. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way but knew she couldn't give in.

Camille gently pushed Klaus away from her. "I'm fine," she lied, trying to assure him.

"What did you do?" Elijah asked. Camille turned her head and noticed everyone was looking at Vincent. Whatever was going on, clearly he was somehow the main suspect.

"You wanted me to drain Lucien's serum out of Aurora and I did. And when I was finished, I mixed it with some herbs and…" Vincent explained folding his arms, not ashamed of anything.

"That's what you injected her with," Freya realized.

"I'm the same…thing…that Lucien's become?" asked a dumbfounded Camille. She was grateful she was alive but the idea of being some kind of super vampire that could kill an Original with one bite didn't exactly sit well with her. To have so much power at her fingertips was actually frightening.

"No you are nothing like him," Klaus spoke up. He turned to Vincent and said, "Thank you."

Vincent looked a little surprised to hear such words from Klaus but once he got over his shock, he gave a nod. The two of them seemed the least disturbed of everyone in the room. Marcel wasn't angry but he wasn't exactly shouting for joy either. Hayley looked uncertain as if she wasn't quite sure what to make of all of this. Freya seemed nervous and Elijah seemed apprehensive. Cami did not like her friends looking at her like this.

"What are you all worried I'm going to turn psycho and kill everyone? I'm still me," Cami tried to assure them as she got to her feet. Yet as her eyes locked into Elijah she knew it was a lie. Her attention was locked onto his neck and the urge to bite him seemed to grow by the millisecond.

Hayley walked up to Cami and instantly threw her arms around her in an embrace. "I don't care what color eyes you have or how many extra fangs you've got. I'm just glad you're still with us," Hayley said.

Camille was afraid she'd have the same impulse to bite her like the others but strangely didn't feeling anything other than the need to return the hug.

Marcel quickly followed, embracing her as well. "You had us worried there girl," he smiled.

"Sorry about that," Camille smiled back. Freya was still nervous but gave the best smile she could muster and hugged Camille as well. No urge to kill her so that was a relief.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you," Vincent said as he embraced her. She felt no violent urges towards him just like Marcel and Hayley.

"Come one come all. It's Cami hug day," Camille quipped.

Elijah finally approached her and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're alright."

Camille was now starting to strain from the pressure. Elijah was so close and now it was starting to take effort on her part to not rip his throat out. Something was very wrong. Cami quickly pushed Elijah, gently as she could, away from her.

"Look thank you all of you. The fact that you're here at what could have been my last day means more to me than you can ever know. But right now I think I'm going to go for a walk," Camille explained, trying to hide how nervous she was.

"I'll join you," Klaus said.

"No!" Camille nearly screamed and instantly regretted from the stunned and confused look on everyone's faces. She also hated seeing the hurt look on Klaus's face but Cami couldn't risk him being beside her right now. Not when she wasn't in her right mind.

She calmed herself down and said, "Look I almost died and I need some time alone to collect my thoughts. I want to walk Bourbon Street and clear my head."

"Absolutely not," argued Klaus. "Lucien is still out there and if he sees you…"

"He'll be in for a world of hurt," Camille interrupted him. Her eyes flashed red and she barred her new extra fangs. She hoped she did run into him and give Lucien a taste of his own medicine. Cami doubted the highly potent venom in her fangs would actually kill him though. Lucien couldn't have possibly been stupid enough to create that toxin without immunizing himself to it. Otherwise he might kill himself just by accidentally biting his own tongue. That would just be embarrassing. Still Camille would love to get some payback for what he did to her.

"Don't overestimate yourself Cami. You don't know your own strength," Elijah warned.

"Look you may some kind of Super Original now but that doesn't mean you're stronger than Lucien," Vincent agreed.

"I'm with them. It's safer for you in here then outside," Marcel voiced his opinion.

The feeling was grower worse by the second. Camille couldn't stand around here any longer. "Try and stop me," she said before bolting out the door.

Cami leaped off the third floor balcony and landed on the ground floor before dashing towards the exit. She glanced behind her to see Klaus and Elijah chasing after her but they weren't able to keep up. Camille couldn't remember being this fast even when she was a vampire. Apparently being able to run a fifty yard dash against the Flash was another new ability she had. She pushed herself and passed through Bourbon Street in seconds. No one even saw her except a blur and perhaps a breeze if they were close enough to her path.

Once she was certain she lost her pursuers, Camille slowed down and breathed a sigh of relief. The urge to kill Klaus and Elijah seemed to dissipate once they were out of her sight. Cami was certain however she wasn't out of the woods yet. That couldn't be a coincidence she only wanted to kill those two and no one else. She knew from her recent experience with Kol that he was cursed somehow by the Ancestors. He was incredibly aggressive and became agitated at the slightest inconvenience.

What if the Ancestors did the same thing to Camille and were now trying to use her to kill Klaus and Elijah? Lucien couldn't get inside the Mikaelson Compound unless he was invited in by Freya which was never going to happen. The Ancestors couldn't have predicted Camille changing into the same monster as that smug bastard but perhaps they saw an opportunity to get rid of the Mikaelsons through her. Well that wasn't going to happen.

Camille heard that Kol had been hiding in the St. James Infirmary, a jazz club that Elijah arranged a powerful witch to perform a disruption spell which prevented anyone from using magic within its walls. If there was any place she could be free from those ghostly psychotic whores then that would be the place. She'd hide out there until she could arrange to get out of the city.

* * *

Elijah nearly had to drag Klaus back to the safety of the compound. It was bad enough they were chasing after Camille who easily outran the two Originals and vanished into the night but Lucien could be around any corner waiting for them. It took some difficulty to convince Klaus to come back to their home but the hybrid finally relented when Elijah mentioned that it would easier to find Cami through a locator spell.

The two arrived back at their estate to find everyone waiting in the courtyard. The entire chase lasted maybe thirty seconds at most though Elijah had no doubt for Niklaus it probably felt longer. He looked incredibly frustrated, almost ready to explode. Elijah would have to make sure the others were careful with their words otherwise Klaus could go off on anyone of them.

"Well? Where is she?" asked Marcel.

"Gone. She was too fast for us to follow," explained Elijah.

"I'll perform a locator spell," Freya said, heading off to get the necessary ingredients.

"I don't get it. Why would she just run off like that?" wondered Hayley.

"Maybe she was afraid," suggested Vincent.

Klaus glared at the warlock. "And just what exactly are you implying? That she's afraid of me?!" he snapped.

Elijah quickly got between the two. "Niklaus calm yourself," he instructed his brother. Klaus was never one to take orders but thankfully he backed down.

"Not you," explained Vincent. "Maybe she's afraid of herself. She could kill you with one bite Klaus. Don't you think that probably frightens her?"

"She would never hurt me or any of us," Klaus said defiantly.

"Marcel," a voice called out. Elijah turned and wasn't thrilled to see the young Davina Claire rushing inside the compound. The little witch conspired with members of the Strix to kill both Elijah and Niklaus. She would've been dead by now had she not mattered so much to Kol and Marcel.

"I am not in the mood for this. Get rid of her," Klaus snapped at Marcel.

Marcel headed off to speak with Davina and hopefully keep her away. Things were tense enough as it was. While Klaus, Hayley, and Vincent argued on where Cami had gone, Elijah remained silent so he could focus on listening to Marcel and Davina's conversation. He trusted Marcel but he'll never trust the witch.

"Where's Cami? Is she alright?" asked Davina.

"She fine D. Or at least we think she is," Marcel answered.

Davina frowned, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing was working. She was dying and Vincent drained the serum inside of Aurora that would have turned her into a super vampire. He gave to Camille before she died and now she's the same thing as Lucien," explained Marcel.

"Well isn't that a good thing? She's alive and now stronger than ever," commented Davina.

"Yeah but there was something off about her. She said she wanted to go for a walk and then split the second she was able to," replied Marcel.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would she…?" Davina wondered and then the blood drained from her face. She just realized something and Elijah was done playing spectacular.

"Well go on. You were saying?" Elijah asked as he flashed over to the two.

Davina glared at him. "A thousand years old and you still haven't learned the meaning of privacy?" she sighed.

"My dear Davina when you are in this establishment whose owners can hear everything going on within these four walls, there is no such thing as privacy," Elijah pointed out. "Now you were saying before?"

"Yes don't keep us in suspense little witch," Klaus said walking up to them. Apparently Elijah wasn't the only one listening in. Hayley and Vincent soon joined in as well.

"Alright," sighed Davina. "When I brought Kol back, the Ancestors put some kind of curse or hex on him. What if they did the same thing to Cami?"

That was a frightening thought, one judging from everyone's face frightened all of them as well. "Then maybe we should let her stay away," suggested Elijah.

Klaus looked ready to kill him for saying that. "Absolutely not. I've seen her die twice already, I'm not letting her out of my sights again," he snapped.

"If she didn't want you following brother then perhaps she was going it for your own good," Elijah stated.

"I'll decide what's for my own good and I'm going after her the second Freya's locator spell is finished," Klaus said firmly.

"Then you'll have to worry about Lucien and Camille. Both of whom can kill you," Vincent said.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. Camille will never hurt me," argued Klaus.

"Not by choice," Marcel said. "Look maybe Elijah's right. Let's just give her some space until we can figure this all out."

"Cowards the whole lot of you," spat Klaus. "Terrified because of a suggestion from our little treacherous witch?"

"Niklaus calm yourself," Elijah urged him, grabbing his brother by the arm.

Klaus suddenly ripped Elijah's arm off him and shoved him to the ground. "I won't be calm until she's back here! I will not lose her again!" he shouted.

"Hey!" Hayley got into Klaus's face. "We all love Cami but right now you're not helping anyone," she growled.

Elijah got back to his feet and thankfully, Hayley's words seemed to have tempered Klaus's rage at least for the moment. The hybrid began pacing back and forth like a cage animal.

Freya came running back into the courtyard. "I can't find her. My locator spell isn't working," she said.

"St. James," Marcel realized. Everyone turned their attention towards him. "Kol used it to protect himself from the Ancestor's influence before he skipped town."

"Skipped town? Why am I just hearing about this now?" Elijah demanded.

"It was his choice," Marcel answered.

"No he didn't leave," Davina spoke up. "The Ancestors wouldn't let him get past the city. He had me dagger him until I could find a way to save him."

That was surprising to hear. Kol actually let himself be daggered? He must be in worse shape then Elijah thought. They would find a way to cure him but first they had to find Camille.

"You left Kol in that place alone?" Freya asked stunned. "What if Lucien finds out where he is and goes after him?"

"He won't. He's letting the Ancestors use Kol to try and kill me," Davina said.

"Then we should…" Elijah started to say before realizing someone was missing. Niklaus was gone.

(Okay you'll have to forgive me if the chapters might get a bit short in the future but that's mostly because I'm still trying to figure out how this story is going to work in the long run. Once I reached the time frame where Season 3 ends, I might have to wait until season 4 starts before resuming this.)


	3. Chapter 3

The St. James Infirmary was closed when Camille arrived. Thankfully she didn't need to be invited so she easily broke through the door lock and headed inside. The violent impulses almost immediately subsided the instant Cami stepped into the bar where the anti-disruptor spell was centered around. She breathed a sigh of relief, things were starting to look up for the first time today. She pulled out a phone she compelled someone she bumped into along the way to hand over. Cami had already tried calling Klaus several times but so far he hasn't answered and once again it went straight to voice mail.

"Klaus it's me. I know you're worried about me but I need you to stay away. I have changed into something I don't understand and I can't risk endangering you or anyone else I care about being around me. So I'm leaving town at least until I can get a handle on what I am and I really need you to stay away. Take care of Hope, Hayley, Elijah, Marcel, Freya, and everyone else. And don't go rushing into headlong into some death match with Lucien unless you can beat him. I'm sorry to put you through all of this especially after what we've just been through but I need to keep you safe. I love you," Camille said before hanging up.

Those last words felt strange to say out loud. Cami and Klaus had always danced around actually talking about their feelings openly. Unfortunately they only seemed to be honest whenever one of them was about to die, usually Camille. Turning into this Super Original was probably going to change that problem but trading from becoming a damsel in distress to a monster that was seemingly manipulated by the Ancestors wasn't exactly a steal.

Cami headed towards the bar to grab a drink when she noticed someone lying on the floor. To her shock, the man's skin was unnaturally pale and he had a dagger sticking out of his chest. She rushed over and realized it was Kol. He wasn't dead as he had been stabbed white oak silver dagger. That couldn't kill an Original like him but it could put in a death-like state until the dagger was removed. From what Camille had heard, it was normally Klaus who daggered his siblings when they made him angry but he's changed since then. Besides he wouldn't just leave his brother to rot inside some jazz club.

She grabbed the dagger and pulled it out. Normally it would take hours for an Original to wake up after having a dagger removed but Camille wasn't that patient. She stabbed her wrist with the dagger rather than draw blood with her bite. Cami couldn't risk mixing the toxins in her teeth accidentally mixing with her blood and kill Kol. She put her wrist up to the Original's mouth and let her blood drip inside.

Within seconds, Kol gasped as he gained consciousness. He glanced around confused as color returned to his skin. "Oh no," he whispered.

He glanced up at Cami and shouted, "Why did you wake me?!"

Camille threw him a look. "You wanted to be like that?" she frowned.

Kol shoved her hand away from his mouth and got to his feet. "You're damn right I did. I can't control myself," he groaned.

"Well join the club," Camille quipped, noting the irony of the whole situation.

"You think this is funny?" snapped Kol. He lunged at her and grabbed her by the throat. Camille gasped, terrified until she remembered what she was. Time to see if this Enhanced Original transformation was what it was cracked out to be. Grabbing Kol's wrist with one hand, she forcibly pried his hand off her. A stunned Kol lashed out with his other arm but Cami managed to grab it and hold on with a vice like grip. She wasn't just overpowering an Original, she was doing it with ease.

Deciding to end this, Camille shoved his arms aside and lunged forward, tackling Kol and slamming him into a wall. She grabbed him by the throat with a single arm and lifted him off his feet. He struggled but it was pointless. She was too strong for him. She could end him right now with a single bite and he couldn't do anything to stop her. Cami's eyes glowed red as her fangs extended. And then she released Kol.

"What in the bloody hell?" Kol coughed as he gasped for air.

"You know how Lucien turned himself into some kind of unstoppable monster who can kill your family? Well now I'm the same thing as him," remarked Camille.

"How did that happen?" frowned a confused Kol.

"It's a long story. Maybe I'll explain it to you before I leave," sighed Camille.

"Leave?" asked Kol.

"I'm leaving town. I think the Ancestors have their claws in my brain because as soon as I transitioned into this thing, I suddenly had the urge to rip out both Klaus and Elijah's throats. I need to be as far away from them as possible," explained Camille.

"If the Ancestors are behind this then you'll never get out of New Orleans. I tried to leave as well but started dying the instant I reached the city limits," Kol replied.

Dammit Camille knew this was too easy. Of course there had to be a catch to all of this. If she could just stay away from the Mikaelsons or stay here, Camille would be no threat to them. But knowing Klaus he'd never stay away from her especially after all the things they've been through which meant Cami might be making the St. James Infirmary a permanent residence until they could figure out a way to get those dead witches out of her head.

Kol headed over to the bar and pulled out a bottle of bourbon along with two glasses.

"Why were you daggered?" Camille asked.

"The Ancestors have been messing with my head ever since I came back. They wanted me to kill Davina but I resisted them. It's only gotten worse day by day so I tried to leave and when that failed, I had Davina put a dagger in me," explained Kol as he filled up both glasses.

Camille walked over the bar and picked up one glass. Kol picked up the other and saluted. "To being messed up," he said.

Their cups touched before they downed their shots.

* * *

Lucien Castle finished draining a lovely escort of her blood before letting her drop to the floor. He was going to need to compel a lot of housekeepers if he was going to have his penthouse cleaned out but that didn't matter. Lucien was finally free. Not just from getting out from under the thumb of Klaus and Elijah who lorded over him like Tristan did a millennia ago but also being relieved of that ungrateful harpy Aurora. Lucien was willing to give her the world and he gave her everything but it was never enough for her. He even had the Ancestors create another batch of the serum to turn her into what he was. That should have cemented her love forever.

Lucien found out the hard way that love only makes you weak. He had captured Klaus and left him for Aurora to torture while Lucien forced Elijah to tell him where Tristan was. Truthfully, he hated Tristan but the man was Aurora's brother so Lucien did it for her. He fought through Elijah, Freya, and members of the Strix who set a trap for them only for the two Mikaelsons to scurry away like rodents. Later he returned to his penthouse to find Aurora and Klaus gone. Lucien installed security cameras all around the apartment except his bedroom so he accessed the archived footage and he was in for quite a surprise.

Aurora drank the serum but also told Klaus that she had no feelings for Lucien. She was only leading him on to get whatever she wanted. Camille and Hayley soon arrived and knocked out the De Martel woman with an injection, probably vervain. The two freed Klaus and escaped with the subdued Aurora. They didn't realize it but they showed Lucien a very valuable lesson. That love makes you weak and he decided to pass that lesson onto Klaus. He broke into Cami's apartment and bite her. She escaped but the little minx was as good as dead. Once she was a rotting corpse, Klaus would be filled with rage and unable to think. He would come after Lucien who would do the merciful thing and sent him to his beloved Cami in Hell.

But until then Lucien was going to enjoy himself. That buzzkill Davina Claire already ruined a party he held at a bar near the Mikaelson Compound so Lucien decided to continue it at his Penthouse. Music blared and blood was flowing as vampires who hated the Mikaelsons got drunk with booze and human plasma. This was how things were going to change in this town. Lucien would make this city his kingdom not because he had any real affection for it but because it was Klaus's. He was going to take everything the Hybrid had and make it his own. The one time pawn becoming a king. That'll make one hell of a story.

Lucien was about to have a second course when he recognized a young man entering the penthouse. An annoying prat by the name of Van Nguyen, the new Regent of the New Orleans Covens. Why the Ancestors chose this worthless weasel to become the leader for their living followers was bewildering. He certainly didn't get an invite so he had to be here on business.

Lucien flashed over to him, stopping mere inches away from his face. The warlock stumbled back in surprise as Lucien chuckled at his guest's embarrassment.

"Well if it isn't the Ancestor's errand boy," Lucien commented. "I'm going to need to see some ID. We don't want any underage drinking here."

Van was irritated by the insults but stayed calm. "We need to talk," he said.

Lucien motioned for him to follow. They headed into the bedroom that also happened to be soundproof just in case any vampire with super hearing got a little too curious. "Have you found a way to get me inside the Mikaelson Compound yet?" Lucien asked once he shut the door.

"It's not that simple. They signed the deed over to Freya. You'll need her to invite you in," said Van.

"For being the so called Ancestor's chosen one to lead their followers, you are incredibly useless," muttered Lucien. "Fine I'll just wait until Klaus comes to me especially now that I've killed his lovely Cami."

"That's why I'm here. She's not dead," Van replied.

Lucien frowned, "That's not possible. My bite has no cure."

"Oh she died alright but then she came back," Van said. "That second serum you had the Ancestors prepare, Klaus's girlfriend used it."

Lucien started laughing. "How idiotic can you be? I saw Aurora drink the serum," he stated.

"Well the Mikaelsons must have drained it from her and gave it to Camille…idiot," Van said, adding the last word as an insult. He was lucky he worked for the Ancestors otherwise he'd already be Lucien's second course. But if this was true then this might pose a problem. Camille would now be stronger than an Original and immune to the cure-less werewolf toxic bite. Still Lucien was confident he could deal with her. He's waited for this for a thousand years and he wasn't going to let a bartender ruin his moment.

"I can handle her," Lucien snorted.

"Like you've been handling the Mikaelsons because so far you haven't exactly been delivering on your promise," accused Van.

"I killed Finn," Lucien reminded him.

"The one Mikaelson the Ancestors didn't care about. They want Klaus and Elijah dead and despite multiple opportunities to do so, you've blown each and every one," scoffed Van.

"Watch your tongue boy. I've killed people for less," Lucien warned.

"The Ancestors are losing their patience. If you can't finish the job then they'll manipulate Camille into doing it for you," Van stated, not intimidated by the threats.

That caught Lucien off-guard. "Manipulate how?" he asked.

"The same way they've protected you from any magic that could stop you. They can channel you to work spells and can do the same with Camille. Including casting a hex on her that will force her to seek out the Mikaelsons and kill them," explained Van.

"They are mine to kill!" a furious Lucien shouted.

"Then I suggest you get to it before she beats you to the punch…or the bite in this case," Van quipped. Lucien made a mental note to kill him one day.

"And what about once Klaus and the rest of his wretched family are dead? You're just going to let that Mikaelson-loving wench run around with that kind of power?" Lucien demanded.

"The Ancestors created the serum that made her this way. They can also unmake her…just like you," Van said with an underlying threat.

Lucien knew he might have to deal with the Ancestors one day but he didn't expect them to start threatening him so soon. He needed their help to deal with any witch problems Freya put in his path but once the Mikaelsons were all dead, Lucien had a plan to deal with them. The problem was they were now starting to threaten him before the job was finished and Camille gave them another option instead of Lucien. The Ancestors were starting to become a bigger problem than the Mikaelsons and worse was the fact that Lucien wasn't ready to fight them yet.

"I will hold up my end of the bargain. In the meantime, you'd better get home. You have school in the morning and you wouldn't want your mother to…oh that's right your mother is dead. Never mind," Lucien smirked.

A furious Van turned and stormed out of the room. Lucien's smile faded once the witch was gone. It seemed his plans would have to change. An idea popped into his head and he realized this might not be a bad thing. Camille's miraculous recovery and change may actually work in Lucien's favor.

(Because Camille was now a Super Original and could be manipulated by the Ancestors to kill the Mikaelsons, Lucien is now expendable and he knows this. So expect some interesting twists in future chapters.)


	4. Chapter 4

Cami burst into laughter as Kol recounted some of his childhood memories. As they had nothing better to do, both of them were seated in St. James getting drunk and telling childhood stories. Apparently Klaus was quite the prankster in his youth and Kol was his favorite accomplice at least. Among his various victims were Elijah and Tatia whom they covered in mud, dropping insects into Rebekah's bed sack which caused her to scream bloody murder, and pretty much most of the village. Though the pranks ended after one of Mikael's beatings and he didn't just hurt Klaus. Kol was also left with marks after that night.

"But we had a wild time. Finn was nearly screaming after we put goat milk into his drink. He hated that stuff with a passion," laughed Kol. Then his laughter ended, the pain obvious in his eyes. The eldest brother of the Mikaelsons siblings died protecting Elijah and Freya from Lucien after he changed into the monster he's become. Finn was bitten and died a painful death but the one consolation he had was that he died surrounded by his family. Camille didn't really like Finn as he manipulated her and once tried to put Rebekah into her body, essentially causing Cami to cease to exist. In fact no one in his family except for Freya had any particular love for him but as he was dying, his family all made peace with him before his passing.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Cami said.

"Yeah," muttered Kol as he took another shot. "Bloody bastard cursed me to die in front of Davina. I shouldn't be sad to see him gone but…"

"He was still your brother," Cami spoke up. "My brother Sean murdered nine people and then himself. Turned out it was because a witch hexed him, causing him to go insane. I didn't know that until years later so when I first heard about it, I was furious at Sean. I wanted to hate him but I couldn't because he was still my brother. And nothing could ever change that."

"Yeah," agreed Kol. "I just hope that he's at peace. Maybe he finally reunited with Sage wherever souls go after all of this."

"Who's Sage?" asked Camille.

"Finn's one true love. She was the daughter of a carpenter in a village we visited and the two instantly hit it off together. Always annoyed the rest of us but I think it's because Finn had true happiness. Something none of us had at the time. It wasn't until I met Davina that I finally understood how my brother felt all those centuries ago," explained Kol.

"Well I hope you're right," Camille toasted, lifting up her cup and taking another shot.

The sound of the bar's front door opening caught her attention. She glanced over at the entrance as Klaus stepped inside the room. Normally she'd be happy to see him but not in light of recent events. "Dammit Klaus! Didn't you get my messages?" snapped Camille.

"Camille…" Klaus started to say.

"No you can't be here. I told you to stay away from me," Camille said, nearly screaming.

"Nik's never been one to follow orders," quipped Kol.

Klaus turned his attention to his little brother. "Hello Kol," he said.

"Hello brother. I'm fine by the way. Thanks for coming to see me and make sure I'm alright," Kol said, almost mockingly. Probably offended that his big brother hasn't had time to come help him through his own difficulties.

"Oh I'm sorry Kol but you're not the only one with problems as of late. Perhaps you've heard how our old friend Lucien has become an unstoppable monster capable of killing us with a single bite?" snapped Klaus.

"Will you two knock it off?" sighed Camille, silencing both of them. "Klaus you need to go."

"No," Klaus said, slowly walking towards Cami.

"Dammit this isn't the time for you to play white knight! Lucien might have spies watching the compound and if he knows you left, he'll hunt you down," Camille tried her best of explain without trying to yell.

"No," Klaus repeated as he calm to a halt directly face to face with Cami.

"Could you just listen to me for one second?!" Camille snapped.

"I am not leaving you. I am never leaving you again," Klaus said incredibly calmly. Dammit why did he have to do something so sweet at a time like this?

"You don't understand Klaus. Lucien can get to you here and I can't leave because…" Camille tried to explain.

"The Ancestors are manipulating you?" Klaus finished. Camille was about to ask how he knew that when he said, "Wasn't that hard to figure out. They did the same thing with Kol."

"Those dead whores aren't known for their originality," grumbled Kol as he poured himself another drink.

"Then you know I'm the last person you should be around. It took every ounce of strength I had to not rip your throat out the last time I saw you," Cami said.

"And you should know that I've watched you die twice. I am not going to let that happen again, regardless of the dangers," Klaus firmly.

"Haven't you been listening? You're the one in danger here," an exasperated Camille said.

"Camille I have lived a thousand years and for every moment of it, I have known there were limitations to my immortality. I was terrified of the shadows for centuries, uncertain that Mikael could be in any one of them just waiting to kill me. And that fear made me into someone you would be ashamed to know. Even after I killed Mikael the first time, the shadows continued to haunt me as I was never certain when some other threat would rear its head against me and my family. It wasn't until I met you that I could finally realize it wasn't the shadows I was afraid of but the uncertainty of tomorrow. I was afraid of death not just for myself but for those I care about. I don't know what will happen between the two of us tomorrow or even within the hour. All I know is that when I left you alone two nights ago, Lucien almost killed you and I can't let that happen again because I'm more afraid of losing you then Lucien and his damned bite," Klaus whispered.

Cami should be furious at him, berate him to leave but dammit she couldn't. How could she be angry with him after saying something like that? She threw her arms around him and embraced him. "How do you always make it impossible to be mad at you?" she asked.

Klaus returned the embrace and quipped, "It's my wonderful charm luv."

Suddenly the ground started shaking. Chairs and tables vibrated, the chandlers swung, cups and bottles fell out of their cabinets and shattered on the floor. "What the hell?" Camille whispered, glancing around.

The shaking subsided as she turned back to Klaus and Cami instantly knew something was wrong. Instead of the warmth she felt looking at Klaus's face, she felt nothing but contempt and anger. He wasn't a man, he was a monster. He killed her Uncle Kieran, he deserved to die. Cami couldn't get these thoughts out of her head.

"Camille?" Klaus asked, noticing the look on her face.

"Klaus…RUN!" Camille screamed. She couldn't fight it anymore, she couldn't run from it anymore. Klaus needed to die. Her eyes lite up red as her fangs extended. She screamed as she lunged towards Klaus.

* * *

Klaus was completely caught off guard as Camille attacked him that he never had a chance to react. She grabbed him by the neck, lifting up into the air with no effort. "Cami," Klaus gasped, trying to reason with her as she constricted his throat.

Camille glared at him with red eyes filled with hatred. Those damned Ancestors must have broken the spell protecting the bar. Now there's nowhere they can't get inside her head. Klaus knew Camille and the Ancestors must be waging a battle for control of her mind. Otherwise Cami would have killed Klaus by now but she could only hold them off for so long. A beer bottle shattered on her head. The blow stunned her enough to loosen her grip of Klaus's throat, allowing him to pry the fingers off and get free. He gasped for air as he realized his savior had been Kol. The younger Original tried to throw a punch but Cami easily caught it. She grabbed Kol by the shirt and threw him across the room, leaving a massive dent in the wall he crashed into.

She turned her attention back to Klaus, baring her fangs. "Fight them Cami!" Klaus pleaded.

Cami screamed as she clenched her skull in pain, dropping to her knees. She was fighting them but Klaus had no idea who was winning. He quickly dropped to his knees and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You're stronger than them. You're stronger than me and everyone else!" Klaus urged.

Camille glanced up at him and thrusted her hands out, shoving Klaus to the ground. She took off running out of the bar, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Klaus got back to his feet and was about to rush after her. "Don't Nik!" Kol yelled at him, seat and leaning against a wall.

"This doesn't concern you Kol!" Klaus snapped at him.

"If you go after her, she'll kill you. If you don't care about yourself then think about how much she'll suffer knowing she caused your death," Kol urged him.

That actually made Klaus stop and think for a moment. He wanted to run after her but all that will accomplish is making things worse. It looked hard enough for Cami to just run out of the room. The next time she might not be able to fight the twisted impulses inside of her mind.

Klaus stormed up to Kol and grabbed him brother, helping Kol to his feet. "We're going home Kol and we're going to find a way to end this. I'm going to free Camille and you from whatever the Ancestors are doing to the both of you then I'm going to kill them and Lucien," he said firmly.

* * *

Elijah wasn't happy with being forced to play passenger but since Niklaus stole his SUV in his mad dash to find Camille, he wasn't left with a lot of options. Davina was coming with and since she was coming, naturally her protective adopted father Marcel had to come as well. Freya planned on setting on a barrier spell to hold Kol in at the compound now they just needed to get him back there. Elijah's little brother was daggered so retrieving him will be the easy part. Camille was the hard part. No spell could contain her as long as the Ancestors could channel her to cast their magic so she couldn't come back with them with the threat she represented to the Mikaelsons. The problem was Niklaus won't leave her side after the events of the past two days.

Elijah had many problems to contend with but right now, he first needed to wait until they could get to St. James. "Once we get there, you and Davina will take Kol back to the compound immediately. The longer we're out here, the more likely Lucien will find us," Elijah told Marcel.

"And how are you going to get Klaus to come back? There's no way in Hell he'll leave Cami's side," Marcel pointed out.

"Let me worry about my brother Marcellus. You just worry about Kol," Elijah replied.

"Oh I'm worried about Kol. I'm worried he'll rip my head off," Marcel grumbled.

Davina glared at him from the back seat. "That's not fair Marcel," she growled.

"He was a pain in the ass long before the Ancestors got their claws in him," Marcel said.

Elijah was about to intervene in this family dispute when he noticed another SUV running a red light and racing directly towards them. "Look out!" he shouted.

His cries were too late the other vehicle slammed right into them. Elijah saw stars until he regained consciousness. Thankfully he had his seatbelt on, otherwise his injuries would have taken longer to heal. He glanced around and saw a dazed Marcel in the driver's seat. Elijah looked behind him and noticed Davina was gone. The rear door had been ripped off its hinges and Davina's seat belt had been ripped off. Someone had taken her but they may have left something behind. A small card sitting on the seat. Elijah reached back and grabbed it. It was a business card for the Chevalier La Salle restaurant with an address and phone number.

Elijah turned it around and found someone wrote something extra in pen. **Camille is hereby invited to join Davina and Lucien Castle for dinner. Come alone or the little witch gets to be desert.**

(Not exactly a major fight scene between Cami and Klaus & Kol but the idea is that things are escalating. The first time Cami saw Nik in her new form, she was able to resist it but each time she sees him, things get worse. Also note Lucien took Davina and yet wasn't interest in Elijah. This will be important in the next chapter. Hope you liked it and please review.)


	5. Chapter 5

Camille's head felt like it was going to explode as she staggered down a sidewalk on…dammit she didn't even know where she was. One second she was hugging Klaus, the next she was about to kill him. It took every effort possible to resist the impulse driving her. When she refused, her head felt like something was drilling inside of it. Probably the Ancestors ripping away at her brain and forcing their will upon her. Cami managed to escape before doing something unforgiveable but the desire to kill wouldn't go away no matter how far she got away from St. James.

She passed by several people who barely so much as glanced at her. It was good thing too because Cami could feel her fangs extending in her mouth against her will. She could also feel the pressure that happens when extra blood is pumped through the skull and into her irises to give vampires their dark colored eyes. Cami kept her head down, trying to avoid attention. She was terrified the first person she looked at too long might make her need to feed.

Camille staggered into an alley, clenching her head in pain. It felt like it was trapped inside a vice. She dropped to her knees, groaning in pain.

"Hey you okay?" a male voice called out.

"Please no," she whispered, barely able to speak. Footsteps echoed in the alley as someone was approaching her from behind. Camille wanted to scream at him to run away and stay away from her but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. The thirst was unbearable with her mouth going dry. It felt like she hadn't had any blood in days and yet drank some a few hours earlier.

"Miss are you okay?" the man asked, so close that Camille could hear his heart beat. She could picture the blood pumping through his veins and she could feel her dry mouth quickly disappear as she began salivating.

"You need…" Cami tried to warn him. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and then she completely lost control. Cami spun around, revealing her inhuman face to the Good Samaritan. He backed away in horror, about to scream but Camille was on him before he had a chance. She bite into his neck and gorged herself on the crimson mist that sprayed out.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell is she?!" shouted Kol as he grabbed Elijah. His older brother was momentarily caught off guard but quickly overpowered and showed Kol off him.

"Control yourself Kol," Elijah ordered. Kol rushed over to a nearby car and punched through the passenger window, shattering it into pieces. If Kol wasn't bad enough, Marcel was almost just as livid. It took several minutes to calm him down after Davina was taken and once he did, Klaus and Kol found them. Now Elijah's little brother was throwing a tantrum, decimating a car door by repeatedly punching it.

"I suppose we should be grateful he's doing that to a Prius," remarked Klaus.

"Lucien left a note after taking her. He wants Camille to meet him at the Chevalier La Salle restaurant or he kills Davina," Elijah spoke.

"Then we are going after him," Marcel said firmly.

"I recognize how much Davina means to the two of you but if you go charging in, you'll only get yourselves killed," Elijah replied.

"I don't care!" Marcel snapped.

"Me neither. Let's go," agreed Kol.

"You aren't going anywhere near her!" Marcel shouted.

Thankfully Klaus decided to step in front of them and block them from attacking each other. "As much as I would enjoy breaking inside and killing Lucien while the lot of you save the damsel in distress, I am forced to agree with Elijah," he said.

"Get out of my way Nik," Kol warned.

"Not until we have a plan," argued Klaus.

"We need to find a way to contact Camille and inform her of what's happened," suggested Elijah.

"Absolutely not! We are not going to save Davina by offering up Camille as the sacrificial lamb," snapped Klaus.

"Niklaus she may be the only person capable of saving Davina and she would never forgive herself if she didn't get the chance," Elijah protested.

"Call her Nik," demanded Kol. "She mentioned leaving you several messages."

"Oh I see how it is," Klaus growled. "Kill two birds with one stone. Saving Davina while eliminating Cami."

"You're not the only one who loves her!" Marcel shouted, silencing his mentor. "You really think I'd do anything to hurt Cami? If I could, I'd gladly leave her out of this but we can't. Lucien beat Elijah and the Strix as if they were nothing. If he could do that, what hope do we have taking him on? We need her help. I love Davina like a daughter but that doesn't mean I want to sacrifice Camille in the process. But I also respect her enough to let her make that choice for herself."

* * *

Camille was still in tears as she drove towards State Route 90. She tried to resist the urge but couldn't stop herself from killing an innocent man. She wasn't unable to regain control of herself until after she had drained him of blood. According to his driver's license, his name was Jeffrey Dufraisne and he was married with a daughter. Cami found that out when she found the family picture in his wallet. She screamed and punched a hole right through a brick wall. When she was turned into a vampire, Cami swore she'd control herself and not kill an innocent. Now she broke that vow.

It was clear the Ancestors' influence was getting worse. Camille had to stop it once and for all. No one else would die by her hand, especially those she cared about. Kol mentioned that he started dying the second he exited the city limits so there was only one option left. She took Mister Dufraisne's SUV and would drive it outside of New Orleans, killing herself in the process. But before she could do that, there was only one thing left to do.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Klaus's number. It went straight to voicemail. Dammit couldn't he just once answer his damn phone. This might be the only chance she may get to say anything to him and Cami had no intention of stopping this to do that. She couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt because of her. A second call to Klaus's phone had the same result, forcing Cami to call Marcel. She needed to tell someone what she was about to do. Camille wasn't about to die without someone hearing her reasons for doing it.

"Hello?" Marcel's voice answered.

Camille breathed a huge relief. "Marcel," she said.

"Cami…?" Marcel asked in surprise. He didn't get another word out before it was interrupted by a scuffle sound.

"Camille?" Klaus's voice came through the phone. He must have snatched it away from Marcel the second he heard her voice. At least Cami could speak to them regardless of whether the speaker function on was the phone. Vamp hearing could allow both of them to hear her.

"Klaus. Are you and Kol okay?" Cami asked, not knowing how much she hurt them back at the bar.

"Nothing a few shots of whiskey can't cure," replied Klaus. Cami liked how he still had a sense of humor despite the circumstances. "Are you alright?"

"No," Camille admitted. "After I got away from the bar, I couldn't control myself. I…killed someone Klaus."

There was silence on the other end. "That wasn't your fault. The Ancestors manipulated you," Klaus finally spoke.

"That doesn't change what I did. I couldn't stop myself and I killed a man with a wife and daughter. His little girl is going to grow up without a Father and it's all my fault," Camille cried, feeling the tears flowing down her face once again.

"We'll find a way to make this right," Klaus tried to assure her.

"No. There's only one way to do that and that's to make sure I don't kill anyone else," Camille spoke.

"Cami where are you?" Klaus asked, growing worried.

"I'm leaving the city," Camille answered.

"You can't! The Ancestors nearly killed Kol when he tried to leave. If you try…" Klaus protested.

"Then at least I won't kill anyone else. I'm not going to let those bastards use me to hurt you or your family," Camille interrupted.

"Camille we'll find another way. My family and I can leave New Orleans until we can find a way to break those dead whores' hold on you," pleaded Klaus.

"We both know that won't be enough," said Camille. "The Ancestors may not let me leave but they will let Lucien chase you down to the ends of the Earth just like Mikael."

"I killed Mikael and I will kill Lucien," Klaus stated firmly.

"Even if you do, the Ancestors aren't going to stop this hunger I feel inside. I already killed an innocent man, I won't risk killing someone else," Camille argued.

She was coming up on Route 90 and on her way out of the city. Soon this would all be over. Cami didn't want to die. She remembered crying to Klaus how she wanted to live when she was dying from Lucien's venom. But she wouldn't live like this. Not as a monster that does nothing but inflict pain and death on everyone around her including her own loved ones.

"Cami…Lucien's taken Davina," Klaus spoke up. Camille suddenly swerved off the road, causing several other drivers honk their car horns at her in anger. She braked on a side road and put the gear in park.

"He wants you to meet him at the Chevalier La Salle restaurant or he'll kill her," Klaus sighed. He obviously didn't want to tell her this and deep down Cami understood. It was obviously a trap but she didn't care. Camille's eyes turned red along with the veins on her face pulsating all across her face.

* * *

The fury and rush of emotions felt like they were going to explode inside of Camille as she made her way inside the skyscraper containing the restaurant where Davina was being held. The Chevalier La Salle was a located on the fifteenth floor and was supposed to cater to the one percenters of New Orleans. Camille always felt that Lucien despised the rich and wealthy from what little time she was forced to be around him. Funny how the man who hated those who mistreated him had pretended to be like them for the past thousand years. But for all his smiles, Lucien hated them all. He proved that when he murdered several wealthy individuals throughout the city.

Camille took an elevator to the fifteenth floor and almost burst through the door into the restaurant. She found every table in the gallery was empty save for one. Lucien was seated, cutting through a slab of meat with a metal knife. He acted as if he was just a normal customer eating his overpriced food. Seated next to him was a bound and gagged Davina who's terrified eyes widened at the sight of Cami.

Camille was tempted to rush the bastard and free Davina but Lucien was far too calm. The fact that he took Davina just to bring Cami here meant Lucien knew she wasn't an ordinary vampire anymore and probably had a plan ready to deal with her should Cami try anything. There was also no telling how many vampires, witches, or compelled humans Lucien had ready to help him in case of violence. The only option Cami had to save Davina was to play nice at least for now.

"Cami darling. So glad you could join us," Lucien smiled.

Camille calmly walked over the table and took a seat opposite of the monster. Something she found strange was a burning candle in the center of the table and yet there any candles on other tables. Lucien clapped his hands and instantly several waiters entered the room carrying trays of food. They set down plates in front of Camille with various different kinds of food. Lobster, duck, risotto, and plenty of other food dishes that probably cost more then what Cami made in a week of bar-tending.

"No sense doing business on an empty stomach. You should try the duck, it's exquisite," Lucien encouraged.

"Let Davina go now," Camille demanded.

"Sorry but the little witch is my insurance that we come to an understanding," replied Lucien.

"And what could we possibly have to talk about? You tried to kill me and you're trying to kill people I care about," hissed Camille.

"Don't tell me you're getting all hung up over that little attempt on your life?" Lucien mockingly sighed. Cami's flashed red, she'd loved nothing more than rip that arrogant bastard's throat out.

Lucien smiled, noticing her eye color. "Ah so the rumors are true. You've even better than an Original now. You're welcome by the way," he said.

"I'm welcome?" growled Cami.

"For poisoning you my dear. I'm guessing because your friends didn't have a cure that they drained the extra serum I made for Aurora from her blood and gave it to you. And now thanks to me, you're one of the most powerful creatures on the planet."

"Don't act like you did me any favors," spat Camille. "By the way, your one true love Aurora is currently a dried up husk Klaus is planning on using for firewood," she added to try and get under his skin.

Lucien's smile never wavered. "Actually Nik would be doing me a favor if he did. When I had him chained up in my apartment, he knew I left a camera to record Aurora torturing him. So he managed to show me that Aurora was nothing but a vindictive bitch who didn't care about me at all. I realize now that love is a weakness and I was trying to teach that to Klaus when I bit you."

"Get to the point Lucien. What do you want?" demanded Camille.

"No foreplay with you I see. Klaus must find that attractive for some reason," quipped Lucien. "Allow me to summarize your current situation. Your friends are all as good as dead. I can kill the Mikaelsons anytime I wish and the Ancestors will see to it that Davina, Vincent, and anyone else dumb enough to aid Klaus and Elijah will die as well. Now I know you're thinking that your transformation will somehow impede that but you would be wrong. Even as strong as you are, I am still more powerful then you. Plus you're probably noticing a few certain impulses to kill some particular Original vampires?"

Cami's silence told him everything he needed to know. "Ah I see," smiled Lucien. "You are an even bigger threat to your friends then me. I still can't enter their compound but you can. You could waltz right inside their little fortress and start massacring the lot of them. Given enough time you will. The Ancestors hold on you will only get stronger with time."

"I told you to get to the damn point," fumed Camille. It was taking every ounce of mental strength not to flip over the table and attack him.

"Don't interrupt it's rude," Lucien replied. "Like I was saying. The Mikaelsons are as good as dead but what if I was to offer them a reprieve?"

"What?" frowned Camille.

"The Ancestors needed me to kill Klaus and his whole revolting family. For all their powers, they are unable to kill an Original Vampire. That's where my venom comes in so they turned me into a super Original in exchange for killing the Mikaelsons. I was invaluable until you turned. Now the Ancestors have someone who can kill the Mikaelsons and…."

"You're expendable," Camille interrupted.

"That little runt the Ancestors appointed to be Regent already threatened me. Since it was the power of the Ancestors that turned us into what we are and they have the power to unmake us," Lucien explained.

Camille couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wait a minute. You're telling me you want…"

"To make a deal with you. Help me deal with the Ancestors and I'll let the Mikaelsons live," Lucien finished for her.

Camille was stunned into silence. This was the last thing she was expecting when she came here. Cami thought she'd be fighting Lucien or some goons he had working for him to save Davina, not an offer of an alliance. "Is this some sick joke?" she demanded to know.

"No a simple bartender in a miserable city gaining the same power as me is a sick joke. My offer however is quite genuine. While I would love nothing more than to kill Klaus and Elijah, I will be content with them knowing that I have surpassed them and that I am capable of destroying them all but letting them live. It'll be amusing to let them squirm knowing the only reason they will still be breathing is because I allow them to. I will leave New Orleans and allow them to continue wallowing in mediocrity in this pigsty you call a city," explained Lucien.

"I know you're lying to me because there's no way you'd be conspiring against the Ancestors out in public like this. What if they're watching us right now?" pointed out Cami.

"They're not. That's what the candles for," Lucien said, indicating the lite candle on the table. "It was crafted by ancient Persians to drive off angry spirits. As long as it's lite, no spirit can come near the immediate vicinity. One of the many artifacts I've picked up over the centuries."

"Maybe but do you actually expect me to believe you'll just drop your little vendetta you've been harboring against the Originals for a thousand years just like that?" Camille challenged.

"Without the Ancestors to protect me, I'll be vulnerable to your witch friends. That will be your insurance," replied Lucien.

Camille considered that before asking, "What do you need my help with that you can't handle yourself?"

"Finally a descent question. I had a plan for the Ancestors when we would have a falling out but unfortunately, it's happening much sooner than I expected. For months, I've been trying to acquire a certain item crafted by a witch named Eva Sinclair. She created a mystical object capable of siphoning and storing a witch's magic. It can also be used as a sort of magical bomb if all of that energy is released. After I got my hands on it, I was going to convince a witch to detonate it somewhere the Ancestor's magic congregates. A place that amplifies their connection to this realm. Once the bomb goes off, the Ancestors will be cut off permeantly."

"You need Vincent to find it don't you?" Camille realized.

"Glad to see those college classes finally paying off for you," quipped Lucien. "It's not just that. Did Klaus tell you about my old friend Alexis? The witch who could foretell the future by drinking her blood? Well she was the one who was supposed to detonate this device with the help of a few exiles of the covens. And since she died, I found myself one witch short and no exile of the covens feel like talking to me,"

"But I know a few witches who aren't the Ancestor's biggest fans," frowned Camille.

"Well I couldn't just threaten little Davina into helping me," Lucien sneered, glancing at his captive witch. "But I'm guessing you can convince her, Vincent, and Freya into performing this little ritual for me. Once it's done, there will be nothing in this world that can kill you and me and we will go our separate ways."

Camille suddenly burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" frowned a confused Lucien.

"It's just funny. A thousand years of plotting and scheming, becoming one of the strongest creature in the world, and yet you're nothing more than the Ancestors' stable boy," mocked Camille, intentionally bringing up his horrible human origins.

She must have struck a nerve because Lucien's smile finally vanished. "I am no one's servant," he said, venom dripping in his tone.

Camille couldn't resist turning the knife. "You're right. You're not their servant. You're their bitch," she smiled.

Lucien suddenly rose to his feet, screaming furiously as he grabbed the table and flung it across the room. It shattered into pieces on a nearby wall. Camille sprung up, ready to fight the bastard. "If I didn't need you, I would have ripped your entrails out by now," snapped Lucien.

"You're welcome to try," hissed Camille.

Lucien took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He grabbed Davina and shoved the girl into Camille's arms. Cami shoved the witch behind her, keeping herself in-between Davina and Lucien.

"Get Vincent to find that device and have you little witch friends figure out where to detonate it. Otherwise I'll hold up my end of the bargain with the Ancestors and kill the Mikaelsons. And after that, I'll coming after Davina and Vincent," warned Lucien.

"Just stay from my friends. After it's done, I'll call you to let you know and you better be out of the city soon afterwards. Otherwise I'm coming after you," Camille gave him a warning of her own.

Lucien smirked, "I'm starting to see why Nik has a thing for you."

Cami didn't bother responding to that. She turned around and ripped the ropes off of Davina and removed her gag. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Davina nodded, a little frightened but otherwise seemed fine. "Let's get out of here," Camille told her.

They headed towards the door and Cami kept an eye on Lucien until they left the restaurant. Once they were safely on the ground floor and inside of Camille's borrowed SUV, Cami pulled out her phone and made a call as she drove away from the building.

"Cami is that you?" Klaus answered.

"Yeah it's me. Tell Kol and Marcel that I've got Davina. She's safe and sound," Camille replied.

"And what about Lucien?" asked Klaus.

"Well let's just say that Hell froze over," remarked Camille.

(Bet none of you were expecting that to happen. Please review and let me know what you think.)


End file.
